Choices and Concequences
by deathsheadx
Summary: as the survivors of the twelve colonies struggle to get by, choices are being made, choices that will either bring salvation, or utter destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Title: CHOICES AND CONCEQUENCES  
Author: Deathsheadx  
Word Count: 1861  
Rating: T  
Characters: Tigh, Adama Boomer, Caprica Sharon   
Date Posted: 01/09/2006  
Category: AU Stories  
Story Timeline: Second Season  
Spoilers: Season one and Season two 

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA: CHOICES AND CONCEQUENCES**

_By Deathsheadx_

A/n this is an AU which deviates from the canon at the shooting of boomer by cally in this story boomer managed to survive the shooting.

**Chapter 1**

Boomer sat in her cell looking at the woman in the cell opposite her.

"Its rude to stare," she softly said to boomer

Boomer grimaced "you even sound like me! Gods… this is soo hard!" she said

"What's hard?" said Cylon Sharon

"Accepting this! Accepting I'm a cylon!"

"You think that's hard? Try this on for size, I know who I am, I've always known and I wish now more than ever I was human."

"You wish you were human?"

"Yes if I was human I would have to worry that I will never see Helo again, that they won't experiment on my baby. If I was human it wouldn't bother me when I killed those Cylons."

Boomer sighed "frak! This its so damn confusing, I should hate you, I really should but I'm just grateful to be alive."

"Why?"

"A couple of weeks back I was shot by Cally of all people I nearly died well they say I died and then came back."

"You wouldn't of died either way."

"What?"

"Cylons don't die that easily you see our consciousness is transferred to a new body when our current body expires… unless they box you."

"Box?"

"When they annex renegade persona's lock them away… that will probably happen to me if I die."

"You? Why?"

"Well with you they will say it's a glitch and try to fix your mind if they cant they'll box you but with me I'm a traitor. I consciously betrayed them for Helo, for my baby."

Boomer sighed, "Helo…I feel guilty you know, for leaving him behind."

"I have your memories up to a point and I… I its strange sometimes I go into your state of mind I think like you in those moments I feel guilt."

Boomer nodded.

"Boomer you have a visitor." Said the guard

Boomer looked to the side to see chief Tyrol "chief." she said, her voice filled with pain "I'm sorry you shouldn't come see me."

"I… I can't help it," said Tyrol "you're on my mind all the time. When you nearly died I didn't see a cylon, I saw my Sharon, my boomer dying in my arms but I don't understand this. Please explain it to me."

"May I explain?" said Sharon.

Tyrol and boomer looked over at the other cell "I'm listening," said Tyrol

"Its about choices and control. Boomer never had a choice in her predicament she was created just like other Cylons were but she was made to believe a life a reality that wasn't true she thought she was human she believed it completely. boomer is loyal to the colonies to Adama, she loves you. However she had no choice in shooting Adama like a post hypnotic suggestion she was made to shoot Adama. She neither wanted or desired what happened she had no control over her body in that instant. Its funny really I think the Cylons did a better job than they expected."

"What do you mean?"

"They wanted your Sharon, boomer to act like a human to infiltrate the colonies."

"The thing is boomer doesn't think like a cylon they made her think like a human all her choices her feelings are human."

Tyrol sighed "I can't see her as a cylon," he said ruefully.

"Don't then, see her as what she is, someone you love." said Sharon

"You seem to be pushing the love agenda a lot," muttered boomer."

"Love is the only thing I have now. I thought I knew what love was as a cylon but Helo changed all that. For Helo I betrayed all I had believed in I find I can no longer stomach the path I had followed to this point" said Sharon.

Tyrol was deep in thought as he tried to rationalise it all he tried to reconcile what he knew with what he wished was true his thoughts drifted back to the history books he remembered the story of the terrorist cells that had existed in the colonies past, he remembered the red dagger cell they had used a horrifying form of attack they would kidnap civilians and brainwash them into sleeper agents/saboteurs and when the time was right they would activate the brainwashed civilians…

As Tyrol thought about this he finally had a way to rationalise boomer. She was a victim. a victim of brainwashing. It didn't matter to him that she was born cylon the other Sharon was born cylon and chose to fight against her people. To him boomer was brainwashed into committing those heinous acts if it wasn't her will, her choice, then she was innocent. "Boomer" he said softly "I don't care what you did you weren't responsible, what I care about is that you're safe, that you're alive I love you boomer and this time I'm not letting you go I'll stick with you and help you deal with this."

Tears came to boomers eyes as she smiled

------------------

Tyrol sat in the mess hall he looked across to see Cally. Cally had been avoiding him since she had been let out of the brig for discharging a firearm of course that was just a cover for what she had really done, attempted murder. She knew it, and so did he. No matter how she tried to justify it she took it upon herself to kill boomer. But he couldn't let Cally rot in a cell not after kobol so he had made sure her sentence was light.

Once again choices. He chose not to be vengeful, to help Cally instead of hurting her for what she had done, he just hoped she wouldn't make him regret it. He looked round to see Helo sitting by himself he got up and walked over to Helo's table "budge up." said Tyrol

Helo looked up "Galen?"

"Hey Karl," he said sitting down "I'm guessing that you have the same thing on your mind as me. The girls we love."

Helo sighed "I'm so confused chief. I'm in love with a cylon."

"So am I, but I don't see boomer as a cylon she feels, just like your Sharon feels, they love us and we love them. In my book, in the long run that's all that matters to me."

"Toaster lovers." came a murmur from the table next to Tyrol and Helo.

Tyrol turned round "what of it? I love boomer I'm not going to deny it!"

"What the frak he admits it!" said a viper pilot "frakin traitor!"

Tyrol got up, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." He looked at Helo "I've got to get back to work, see you around?"

Helo nodded and continued to consume his meal.

---------------

Adama sat in his office drumming his fingers on the table he looked at the report in front of him.

She was alive.

After all this time he had found her again he knew where she was. He pondered his next course of action. Prometheus she was on the Prometheus which was off the grid as they say he couldn't just barge in she had rejected him and there was also the fact that he had no idea how lee would react.

Adama sighed there were no easy answers. He heard a knock at the door

"Bill its me." came a voice through the door

"Come in Saul said commander Adama as the door opened to reveal Saul Tigh."

"What's the problem bill? I mean you were reading over the latest dispatches and then you excused yourself and locked yourself in your room!"

"Cammi."

"W-wha? Cammi's alive?"

"She's on the Prometheus."

"Well frak me. I'm guessing you want to reconcile?"

"You know I do, Saul but then there's the effect on my position, on lee"

"To be honest bill, screw lee."

"What?"

"The kid is frakked up throwing in with Roslin like some starry-eyed child and as much as he likes to deny it he spends the rest of his time trying to spite you making him too blind to see the big picture. he may be your son but he's got to learn his place. He's your son bill, not your boss."

Adama sighed, "What are we going to do about the two Cylons Saul?" said Adama changing the subject

"Part of me wanted to flush them out the airlock."

"Wanted?" Said commander Adama in surprise "want to tell me why that changed?"

Tigh sighed "after I got over my initial anger I couldn't accept that Sharon would betray us like that I've talked to her, worked with her it didn't make sense to me I wondered if I could of spotted her sooner, so I went over my memories of boomer, I went over video footage I compared her to the new cylon Sharon and you know what I found?"

"I'm guessing it's the same thing I found."

"There's no way she could fake for that long she truly believed she was human it makes me wish there was a way to salvage boomer from the cylon." sighed Tigh

"I try to imagine how I would feel if one minute I was human only to discover in the next minute I'm everything I hated." said commander Adama

"It's a horrible feeling," nodded Tigh. "As for the other cylon I was already to flush her but when I heard she was pregnant I can't justify such an act that baby she's carrying is half human. It's also an innocent. I'm not ready to ad infancide to my list of sins just yet."

"Me neither. But you know the colonies civilians wont stand for this for too long they'll demand we destroy them."

"The civilian fleet should shut up," said Tigh "they don't respect us, they make demands of us without giving anything back."

"I hear you, but this isn't like the first war, this is a war we've already lost. To a large extent"

"Don't talk like that bill!"

"Saul, from a population in the billions, 40 thousand humans are left. We're low on resources, we have a president who's dying and a vice president who's a cowardly snake, we're constantly on the run, hoping we find the fabled 13th colony and we have no idea who the other human form Cylons are."

"It's a frakfest!" swore Tigh "We need some luck, some serious luck if we're going to get out of this."

"No what we need is to take the bull by the horns Saul," said commander Adama with a thoughtful expression on his face

"I know that look bill," said Tigh with a slight smile "what are you planning?"

"We've got to get serious about survival Saul. Not Roslin's vision of survival. I mean true survival. "

"Well bill lets have it" said Tigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: CHOICES AND CONCEQUENCES  
Author: Deathsheadx  
Word Count: 2139   
Rating: T  
Characters: Tigh, Adama, Boomer, Caprica Sharon  
Date Posted: 02/09/2006  
Category: AU Stories  
Story Timeline: Second Season  
Spoilers: Season one and Season two

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA: CHOICES AND CONCEQUENCES**

_By Deathsheadx_

**_A/n this is an AU which deviates from the canon at the shooting of boomer by cally in this story boomer managed to survive the shooting. Chapter 2_**

The pregnant cylon known as Sharon was lead into a room

Across from her was Adama.

"Hello Sharon." said Adama.

"Hello commander." she said softly.

"I've been thinking recently thinking about you and boomer"

Sharon looked at commander Adama with an interested expression

"I'm tied of this game," said Adama. "its time to change the rules."

"Are you saying you want peace with the Cylons? That's impossible the majority wants to annihilate you all."

"Yes I know this and we'll probably be running for ever but the part of the game I'm talking about is the fleet. The internal conflict."

"I don't get how this applies to me."

"As I said I'm changing the rules Sharon and that includes you and boomer. I want boomer back but I don't know if she's free of the cylon infiltrator persona."

"Something is fracked in her head the infiltrator should be in permanent residence but its not." Said Sharon softly.

"I guessed something like that was what happened but I want to know can you help us insure that it stays that way?"

Sharon looked at Adama "you're asking me to…help you with boomer why?"

"Because trust has to start somewhere."

"Trust!" Gasped Sharon in shock

"It may seem crazy but yes I'm giving you a measure of trust."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because you chose. You made a choice to help us."

Sharon looked down "that's a foolish reason to trust me and you know it."

"It is foolish, but that's if we were playing by the old rules. Lets put it like this by the old rules of the game you would be spaced by now, in fact Roslin is still looking to space you. But I see you and boomer as resources, resources that can be used for the greater good. And I'm trying to nurture that resource by giving it my trust."

"Nerve clusters." said Sharon "its unique nerve clusters. not really noticeable to the ordinary search but we have a whole lot of extra nerve clusters. In the infiltration agents, specifically the sleeper agents there is an extra set of nerve clusters in the brain in comparison to a non infiltration cylon these contain the triggers and control for the sleeper their cylon persona is stored in the largest of the nerve clusters separating it from the normal functions of the brain which makes it possible for a cylon to pass hypnosis and lie detectors these nerve clusters are the ones that need to be destroyed."

Thank you said Adama. "If we did a scan of a human, then your brain, then boomers brain we should find the nerve clusters?"

"Yes then destroy them with microscopic radiation bursts."

Adama "got up thank you is there anything you want?"

Sharon closed her eyes "can I have a book to read?"

Adama looked surprised and nodded

"Adama one other thing."

"What is it?"

"The battlestar Pegasus was not destroyed."

"Cain's ship is still out there?"

"Yes but…"

"What is it?"

"The Cylons had two infiltrators on the Pegasus the thing is from the information they got back to the Cylons the _Pegasus_ encountered a small refugee fleet about fifteen ships."

"There are other survivors?"

"I haven't finished the commander of the Pegasus, one Helena Cain had the fifteen ships stripped of personnel and equipment that she deemed useful, that includes their FTL drives and left the rest stranded."

Adama gasped "she what?"

"You heard me. That information is being used as an example that humans are soulless and must be exterminated."

"Why would Cylons need convincing?"

"Because some of us have started to question our actions. And I'm not just talking the human form Cylons I'm talking all types of Cylons that are truly aware. Our god is supposed to be about love not killing, but our race committed genocide. And the excuse being given is humans are animals soulless animals in the eyes of the one true god."

"Do you believe that?" asked Adama.

"I used to. I believed without question I believed humanity should be exterminated and I was going to do everything in my power to insure that humanity was. But when I started my assignment, I found I couldn't believe the rhetoric. Every time I look into Helo's eyes I see the truth. I see there is no way that he doesn't have a soul, every time I feel the life growing in me I realise that there is no way a soulless creature could be in any way responsible for the life growing within me. I still believe in the one true god but I believe that the Cylons aren't doing gods will."

Adama nodded. "Sharon you've given me a lot to think about."

-----------------

"Don't trust Baltar," said boomer "I don't want him anywhere near me."

"Why?"

"Sir before the actual shooting I suspected I was a cylon, there were strange occurrences, I woke up wet after the water tanks were sabotaged I was sure I was a cylon I told Tyrol but he didn't believe me. I went to Baltar and had myself tested, you know that cylon detector thing, according to him the results were negative I was human."

Saul Tigh's eyes widened in shock as the realisation hit him. "That frakin bastard!" he hissed

"When I discovered I was cylon and was in the brig when Baltar came to test Tyrol he injected him with a toxin that would kill him he told me he had covered up the fact I was a cylon and unless I told him how many other Cylons remained in the fleet he wouldn't save Tyrol."

"He knew you were a cylon, and hid it, he could of stopped Adama from getting shot why would he be…" it was then that Saul Tigh took a leap of faith. "He's working for the Cylons in some way. But he's out of the loop and Baltar's too sneaky to let that stand frak! I mean think about it, there is no reason, not even the potential assassination of Adama for him to cover up your nature unless it was to protect himself from being exposed but when did they get to him?"

"Sir while I think Baltar is up to something working with the Cylons? Isn't that a leap?"

"Its one of the few things that could explain his treachery! Lets go hypothetical for a moment when did they get to him?"

"It… it would be…" boomer pondered the situation "it would have to be before the fall."

"The fall…oh frak how could we overlook it!"

"Overlook what sir?"

"Boomer, I'll make sure he doesn't get near you. I've got to go see Adama."

Boomer nodded and Tigh left as he started to connect the dots he made his way to Adama's office.

"Saul?"

"Bill, Baltar was the reason the Cylons got into the CNP."

"What did boomer tell you that?"

"No, what she told me is something else Baltar knew she was a cylon before the shooting."

"What!"

"Exactly. And I got to thinking he also blackmailed boomer into telling him specifically how many Cylons are on Galactica, there are 8 more hidden by the way."

"Frak! Saul I already know this but told nobody. There are twelve models out there Doral, Conoy, Godfrey, and Valerii are 4 we know so there really is 8 others.

How did you get that information?

"Would you believe someone left a note, I had no proof so I said nothing but this information confirms its true."

"Well we know from Thrace's experience at that farm there is a black male cylon as well. So there a 7 we have no idea to what they look like"

"But how does this all relate to Baltar?" Adama suddenly looked into at the ceiling "I mean the video of him blowing up the CNP mainframe was false, but maybe he did it another way, after all he created the system, why would he need to blow it up when he knew the codes? Maybe he let the Cylons into the system! It makes twisted sense, it would explain how they shut so many of us down he gave the Cylons the information needed. The Cylons wouldn't need to destroy the mainframe they would just need access."

"Bill, I've been thinking about the Godfrey incident" said Tigh

"Yeah?"

"Maybe it was their way of putting in his place."

"You mean like making him know that he does anything they don't like they could destroy him?"

"Yeah," Tigh sighed "But the video was false and he ended up even more popular."

"Your right…" Adama drummed his fingers on his desk. "He's a pawn. They are manipulating him some way, the Godfrey incident was reinforcement of their control but once enforced they used it to manipulate him deeper into our inner circle it helped get him to vice presidency. But to keep his newfound power and keep the secret the Cylons could so easily expose he kept his mouth shut about Sharon. what he knows they probably know.

But they haven't told him everything and not knowing everything, not being in control is a mighty blow against Baltar's ego. That's why he wanted to know how many Cylons were in the fleet."

"Its damn good thing Baltar been to busy to deal with boomer, frakin traitor!" snapped Tigh. "You know without any hard evidence this is all conjecture Bill."

"I know but my gut tells me it's the truth, what does your gut tell you?"

"That right now I trust our two Cylons more than I trust Baltar. So what do you plan to do?"

"I plan to talk to Roslin to keep Baltar out of the loop."

"Why are you playing nice with Roslin, Bill?"

"Because she set us up Saul. She's an extremely dangerous opponent you saw how the attempt at a coup went. The way she's set things up, we act against her we lose, especially now she has the arrow and the general location of earths system. She broke our agreement, although we had an agreement not to reveal I didn't know where earth was yet she broke it to get Starbuck to jeopardise a major mission for her own agenda we had a friggin basestar to deal with and instead Thrace runs off to Caprica! If boomer had failed in her mission who knows what would have happened! And then when we tied to remove her for putting the fleet at risk we couldn't touch her my son committed mutiny for her and later 18 thousand people flocked to her side in that mess, she even used her own illness to manipulate people, I mean she tells the quorum of the twelve she's got cancer and that makes her the dying leader to lead them to earth and they eat it up after all she did, all she frakked up she still came out the hero."

"Damn when you put it like that…"

"Its things like that, that is the reason for my decision to change the rules of the game Saul, she knows the one we've played till now a little too well. First order of business is we need to get people who are not blindly loyal to Roslin which reminds me we need to find a qualified doctor to handle boomer, we cant use Cottle and we definitely cant use Baltar."

"We can't use Cottle?"

"No he's proven when push comes to shove its Roslin he defers to."

"You really don't like Roslin do you?"

"Oh I like her she can be very likable but I don't like her ways Saul I don't like her ways. Her plan could of waited but she's the sort of person that must have everything her way, right now."

"Sounds like my wife," laughed Tigh.

"That's one image I didn't need Saul!" snorted Adama as he stifled a laugh. After a few minutes after he calmed down Saul, "be honest with me how do you feel about all this?"

"You know I'm with you to the end Bill, as for how I feel? It's been ages since I've felt this alive." said Tigh

"Fine lets get to work I need you to draw up the fleet census we need to know how many doctors we have."

"I'll get right on it, good luck with Roslin." Said Tigh as he left the room


	3. Chapter 3

Title: CHOICES AND CONCEQUENCESAuthor: Deathsheadx  
Word Count: 1744  
Rating: T  
Characters: Tigh, Adama, Boomer, Caprica Sharon  
Date Posted 08/09/2006  
Category: AU Stories  
Story Timeline: Second Season  
Spoilers: Season one and Season two

**BATTLESTAR GALACTICA: CHOICES AND CONCEQUENCES**

_By Deathsheadx_

A/n this is an AU which deviates from the canon at the shooting of boomer by cally in this story boomer managed to survive the shooting.

**Chapter 3**

_**Colonial One**_

President Laura Roslin was going over some reports when there was a knock at the door

"Come in!" said Laura softly the door opened to reveal commander Adama. "Bill? What can I do for you?"

"We need to talk about Baltar."

"What about him Bill?"

"We've been piecing some information together and it seems that Baltar may be in bed with the Cylons."

"WHAT! Come off it Bill where do you get off making those accusations what proof do you have?"

"Not much Laura but what we have is disturbing. You know the cylon detector?"

"Yes,"

"Well either it's a fake or Baltar has been falsifying results."

"How do you know this?"

"Boomer was tested before and he told her it was clean."

"He what?"

"Boomer went to him and had herself tested he told her he wasn't a cylon. We know she was a cylon. So how did that get by him?"

"Obviously the detector is faulty."

"Maybe but are you willing to take that risk. If its faulty that means that we're back to square one when it comes to cylon detection. However if its not faulty?"

Laura sank into her seat and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. "But if he did know that would mean he knew before you got shot and did nothing."

"Hypothetically, what sort of man would allow a cylon sleeper agent to run around among people knowing she's a security threat?"

_The type that's a cylon collaborator_ thought Roslin "but still that's not enough reason to accuse him."

"Well there is the fact he confessed to boomer that he had known what she was but covered it up."

"Did she tell you that?"

"Yes."

"Bill," sighed Laura "don't you see she's lying"

"Laura I don't think so, she had no reason to lie."

"No reason? Bill don't be so naive! She's a cylon nothing she says can be trusted!"

"I believe her Laura. I believe her enough to come to you with this. Lets get hypothetical for a moment; Baltar is in league with the Cylons, when did they get to him? Probably before the fall. Do you know what Baltar was doing before the fall?

"Wasn't he working at the ministry of defence?"

"Yes, yes he was. Do you know what he was in charge of?"

"Yes. Just what are you getting at? He was proven innocent."

"Laura he was in charge of the CNP he wouldn't need to blow it up to disable it."

Roslin went pale as she realised the implications. "Are you sure of that?"

"I'm sure. He built the code for the thing it would be a simple matter to place a back door in the system."

Roslin began to tremble

"Laura I admit that actually proving all this is pretty hard, probably nearly impossible and you're not sure if its true but the potential that it is true warrants extreme caution."

Roslin nodded, "you're right Bill what is it you want?"

"I want you to try and keep Baltar out of the loop that's all I want right now I'll get people on investigating Baltar, but its better that we insolate him in some way. Even if he's not responsible for the fall he withheld information that nearly got me killed."

"Fine. I'll do it," said Roslin.

"Thanks," said Adama as he got up "how've you been?"

"There are some days where I'm wish I could just curl up and die but then I remember I still have a job to do."

Adama nodded and left the room.

-------------------------

Adama and Tigh sat in Adama's office

"I think I've found the right candidate?" said Adama.

"Who've you got in mind?" asked Tigh.

"Cassiopeia."

"Who?"

"Dr Cassiopeia she's a neural surgeon from Gemenon" replied Adama.

"Wait the name sounds familiar, wasn't she the one who lost her licence for helping a patient commit euthanasia?" said Tigh as he rubbed his chin.

"She didn't help him, she just didn't stop him."

"Okay so where is she?"

"She's actually on the Persephone."

"Who can we trust to bring her over without alerting Baltar or Roslin?"

"Burnell and Bonnington are good marines and Lt. Jones is a good pilot low on the radar wont send flags up if we use her." Said Adama.

"Yes and then theirs Deitra she's defiantly trust worthy."

Adama nodded. "Well let's get to work."

---------------

An hour later a blond woman in her early 40's was lead into a small room where she found herself facing to legends of the fleet

"Commander Adama?" she said in surprise.

"Dr Cassiopeia you were gemenon's top neural surgeon before being stripped of your licence just 17 months before the holocaust." Said Adama.

Dr Cassiopeia nodded

"We have a delicate project that needs to be done outside normal channels." Said Tigh.

"What is it?" she asked

"We need you to work on the mind of a cylon, a live cylon."

"Y-you mean the Valerii cylon!" gasped Dr Cassiopeia.

"One of them yes. You see we believe Sharon 'Boomer' Valerii is salvageable"

"She's a cylon!"

"Yes she was created as a cylon but mentally she's not, boomer was totally loyal to the colonies. However the Cylons were able to override her mind and use her to do harm."

"We discovered, well actually we've been told how it was done and what can be done to prevent it happening again which is why we need a neural surgeon of your calibre to confirm and verify the information we have, and if true perform the necessary operations to rectify the problem."

"But…"

"I know the idea of helping a cylon may seem repulsive but the Sharon I worked with for two years was human she believed it, we all believed it, she was an essential part of this fleet until the Cylons took over her mind. I'm tired of the Cylons hurting my people, my family," said Adama as he handed her a disk. "Watch this, this is video clips of boomer. Watch it from beginning to end from her time in training to when she shot me in the chest you watch it and then tell if you wouldn't want boomer back. I'll leave you alone for an hour."

Adama left the room followed by Tigh

"Laying it on a bit thick aren't you Bill?"

"Saul one thing I've learnt over the years is how to judge people, its one of the reasons I want to see if theirs a chance I can bring boomer back into the fold. She was a dedicated good soldier, the doctor in there is a compassionate soul she didn't become a surgeon for fame and fortune she did it to save lives, that's what drives her."

"Ahhhh so you're playing on that characteristic."

"Exactly I let myself get complacent over the years didn't trust the instincts that I'd honed in the service and I misjudged people. And it bit me in the ass."

"Like lee siding with Roslin?"

"Exactly. I'm not going to make that mistake again I'm going to reconsolidate the military in fact we're going to expand it."

"How?"

"In ancient legends there were warrior races, tribes where every body, every man woman and child were trained to take up arms at the drop of a hat. While I don't believe we'll get that here I'm going to make sure we get something like it,"

"A colonial reserve guard?"

"That's an excellent name. Part of the problem we've been facing is the fact that the civilians have no true concept of the war we're in they have an idea they know of the horrors, but they don't see the big picture the colonial guard will be that bridge Tigh, they will be trained civilian volunteers trained as pilots as soldiers who will join the military when necessary."

"In doing so we get a more focused civilian insight and the civilians get to understand us better. And," grinned Tigh "we undercut the politicians."

"Exactly no more blindly following the quorum of the twelve or Roslin, information will flow better."

"Damn straight. That reminds me. I'm not happy about Thrace. Her loyalty is questionable. She's our best pilot but she's become to much of a loose cannon."

"Your right," sighed Adama "she's stubborn, drinks to much…that reminds me you've stopped drinking again."

Tigh shrugged "I've got better things to do. Bill I know she's like family to you but we've got to kick her into shape, she's either military or she's Roslin's puppet she cant be both."

"Your right lets get serious. We'll use Burnell and Bonnington to bring her in for a private chat."

"Will you do the same to lee?"

"No lee's is too stubborn for that approach. I'm going to leave him be for now Leaving him at Roslin's side keeps suspicion off what we're doing. I think its time we go back inside and talk to the good doctor," Adama and Tigh walked into the room to see the doctor staring at a blank screen.

"It doesn't make sense." She said softly.

"What doesn't?"

"She's supposed to be a monster."

"I'm guessing you see what we see."

"I can't see her as a monster. What are you trying to do, make me sympathise with those murdering Cylons?"

"Hell no doctor! What we want is for you to sympathise with her and her alone."

"Well it's working what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Well our source has told us that there may be away to free Valerii from the Cylons control permanently."

"To do that we need a neural surgeon to take a look at her brain," said Tigh.

"What would this neural surgeon be looking for?"

"I think its best I don't tell you it could influence the investigation, and you might miss something."

"Fine what are the terms of this whole covert op?"

"Quite simply total secrecy only the three of us plus the patient need to know."

"I must be crazy," sighed Dr Cassiopeia.

"So you're in?"

"I'm in she replied."


End file.
